Ties
by jeonjunghyun01
Summary: aku yang mencintaimu dengan seluruh kesakitan ini . kau tau ketika aku mencoba untuk menggenggammu kau melepasnya, tapi haruskah kau menarikku lagi saat aku lelah?"kau harus memilih kook tak selamanya kami bisa kau miliki,lihat aku maka aku tak akan pergi, jika dia maka aku mundur"-taehyung. "tidak tae aku tak akan pernah melepasmu tak akan pernah"-jungkook. this is kookv fanfict.


WARNING

BOY X BOY INSIDE

DON LIKE GO BACK!

ITS KOOKV FANFICT

RATE T

Be warn typo every where

bad writing

hope you like it

BY JEONJUNGHYUN

.

.

.

.

..

.

16 -11 - 2017

hai kalian semua

kenalkan namaku kim taehyung kalian bisa memanggilku siapa saja terserah,

kalian tau

aku akan berbagi sesuatu dengan kalian.

cerita?

ya sebuah cerita

aku hanya sekedar bercerita

ceritaku tidak menarik dan aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk membacanya,terserah

namun aku masih akan terus bercerita untuk kalian yang dengan bodohnya terus melihat tulisanku.

hahahaha aku hanya bercanda jangan seperti itu.

baiklah untuk kalian yang masih melihat ini akan ku ceritakan sebuah kisah tidak menarik dan tidak hebat selayaknya cerita novel indah karya penuh romansa seperti yang biasa kalian temukan.

ini hanya cerita hidupku.

membosankan? memang, ini sangat membosankan.

ini hanya cerita tentang aku dengannya, dengan _dia_ yang dengan hebatnya memenangkan hatiku. hah... baru saja ku mengingatnya dan aku belum memulainya tapi mengapa aku berdebar?!

oh sungguh hebat _dia_ yang mampu membuatku seperti ini hahahaha oke oke maaf aku akan mulai.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan _dia,_ cukup klise bahkan sangat tidak menarik,

tidak istimewah sama sekali .

aku yang seorang senior tinggkat tiga dengan _dia_ junior satu jurusan denganku disekolah.

hari itu hari pertama kali dia menyapaku, dengan senyumnya yang menawan itu.

ya tuhan haruskah aku mengumpat atau bersyukur padamu,

sungguh bersyukur aku dapat melihat salah satu malaikatmu yang tersenyum begitu tampannya dihadapanku bagaikan hades dengan mimik arogannya yang menyesatkan tapi hei!! aku juga lelaki tau! tetapi mengapa aku merasa sangat kecil didepannya.

maafkan aku tuhan karna mengumpat padamu sungguh aku tak bermaksud

aku hanya yahh...

saat itu dia menyapaku menanyakan namaku, kami saling bertukar canda layaknya kawan lama.

sejak kejadian itu semakin hari kami semakin dekat, dekat bukan dengan artian yang ada di otak kalian semua.

kami dekat karna selalu ejekan demi ejekan yang terlontar dari mulut masing masing.

tapi percayalah sungguh semua ejekan yang kami lalui setiap harinya mampu membuatku tak bisa tidur dimalam harinya.

hei! menurut kalian aku bisa tidur dengan keadaan jantung yang berdebar keras?!. tidak.

oh ini sangat memalukan bahkan aku ini _sama_ dengan dia bukan?.

sudah lah.

hari itu dia meminta nomor ponseku karna alasan ingin meminta bantuan tugas dan aku memberikannya.

hahahaha lucu sekali ekspresinya saat itu ketika teman sekelasnya yang bernama rowoon,

kalau aku tak salah dengar sih.

rowoon menggodanya dengan alasan ingin modus saja,

dan seketika aku merona.

astaga ingin sekali ku tabok mulut licinnya, sungguh tak taukah dia bahwa aku sangat malu! hell disana banyak teman sekelas _nya_ asal kalian tau!.

setelah insiden " _mari goda taehyung"_ kami semakin dekat selalu berbalas pesan tanpa embel embel _tugas_ lagi.

tak terasa lebih dua kali senin kami lewati demgan rutinitas saling mengejek kami.

semua mengalir begitu saja, hari hari kami yang tanpa terasa telah melengkapi hari monotonnya sekolah.

seperti biasanya, saat itu ketika kami pulang sekolah bersama dengan saling beriringan.

dia mengirimiku pesan untuk jalan jalan dengannya.

seharusnya aku tak menerimanya, seharusnya aku menolaknya,seharusnya kami tak sejauh ini,seharusnya aku menyadari ada perasaan yang telah ku titipkan padanya.

 _"Ya jungkook, ku tunggu datanglah jam 18:24"_

tapi semua sudah terlanjur saat **aku membalas pesannya dengan begitu semangat untuk meng iyakan ajakannya dalam seper sekian detik.**

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai

 **mari kenalan**

 **saya adalah fans gila kookv setelah selama ini menjadi readers dengan segala rasa nano nano yang pernah saya rasakan di ff para author hebat disini. akhirnya saya membuat tulisan ini. saya bukan author saya hanya kookv shipper dengan segala imaginasinya yg terlalu numpuk dan akhirnya dibagikan bersama kepada kalian kookv shipper disini .**

 **berbagi itu indah.. makanya saya bagikan salah satu imaginasi saya yg tak karuan ini pada kalian..**

 **mohon sarannya untuk kalian semua kookv shipper kesayangan.**

 **jika ada minat dari kalian akan dilanjutkan cerita aneh ini.**

 **semua tergantung pendapat dari kalian.**

 **salam kookv.**


End file.
